Life Like The Ocean
by The Next News Headline
Summary: Being with the same people every day can be frustrating, but what about all the things that can happen? When things start getting out of hand, who will step up? Will they ever be able to live in peace or will typical high school problems tear them apart?
1. Making It Complicated

Day 32

Jackson stood near the fire pit, staring into the flames. It was dark outside already, and a light breeze blew past him. He sighed. Everybody else was in their tents.

_I think I'm losing it._ Jackson thought to himself.

Melissa slowly approached him.

"Hi Jackson." He jumped a little; he hadn't noticed her coming towards him.

"Hey" He said, as he looked into her eyes, _Her eyes are beautiful _he thought.

"Why are you out here by yourself? Aren't you cold?" Melissa smiled at him as she stretched her arms up, exposing her stomach.

_God, she's hot._ Jackson thought to himself _I wish that – Wait a second! What am I thinking? This is so unlike me. Being out here must really be getting to me…But she does look beautiful._

"Jackson?" Melissa looked at him with concern.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted. What was that?" Jackson avoided looking at her. He felt overwhelmed by the feelings he was having.

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Oh, I was just doing some thinking, is all."

_Why do I feel this need to touch her? _Jackson fought with himself in his mind.

"Are you sure Jackson?" Melissa was really worried about him, he seemed to be out of it.

Jackson was not paying attention to her as he was still trying to fight off this feeling that began to control him.

"Jackson?" Melissa asked again. She was now right in front of his face.

_Why is this happening? Fight it, you have to fight it. You're not even sure how you feel yet! _Jackson screamed in his mind, but it was no use. The urge had taken over. He leaned in, and his lips met hers. Melissa was reluctant to kiss back, but did for a short while.

_I just made things really complicated _Jackson thought as he kissed her.

_His lips are so soft _Melissa thought _But something's not right. Pull away!_

Melissa and Jackson pulled apart at the same time, their eyes wide.

"Melissa" Jackson said quietly, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-"

"Did you mean it?" Melissa cut him off.

"What?"

"The kiss, did you mean it?" She asked again, with a little more emphasis.

There was a pause, and Jackson looked into the fire again. Melissa continued staring at him, waiting for his answer. He sighed lightly and looked up at her.

"I don't know."

- - - - -

Okay, so if this goes the way I want it to, it'll be a pretty long story. I think. Anyway, you get thrown straight into drama here. It seems like a pretty Jackson/Melissa story at the moment, but it will include the others over time. I wrote this out real quick just to get started, and it'll at some point be a bit revised, because it's fairly fast-paced right now. Just to get some things straight, Jackson is still leader here, and I'm not sure what else might be confusing, so if you ever have any questions throughout my story, let me know!

- The Next News Headline


	2. It's Not Love

Day 33

As noon hit, the air around the island was thick. Something was off, and everybody knew it. Melissa and Jackson still spoke to each other, but it seemed strained and fake. It was as if they were putting on some kind of show for the others.

Eric came from the well with two jugs of water and sat them down next to Taylor, who was boiling.

"So," Eric started as he sat next to Taylor, "What's up with Melissa and Jackson?"

"What?" Taylor asked him.

"Come on, you must see what's going on here. Jackson and Melissa have been out of it since we started working. Something happened. Do you have any idea what it was?"

"_Melissa was gone for a while last night" _Taylor thought, "Well Melissa wasn't around when I was awake in the tent last night. I don't know where she was."

"_Jackson was gone too." _Eric wondered if they were gone during the same periods of time.

"Well, something's not right." Eric stood and shook out his legs, "Jackson's been acting pretty weird."

"_I wonder what's going on with Jackson" _Taylor sighed, "I'm going to go find Jackson, okay? Keep lugging the water and I'll boil it when I get back."

Eric groaned as Taylor got up and walked away.

- - - - -

Video Diary, Jackson.

"I've never been more confused. I mean, I had strong feelings for Mel at the beginning. And I don't think they've gone away. But I have a different feeling for Taylor. Or, at least I think I do. I mean, Mel's wonderful and I think that I could fall in love with her, but it would be so complicated here on the island. I just want…Someone. I hate to admit it, but I just want someone. I feel like I need someone to be closer to. But I don't want obligation. So…Am I saying that I only want to be with Taylor cause she's easy? That's not like me at all. I wonder if it's just the island that makes me feel this way or if I'm really changing…"

- - - - -

Taylor approached Jackson just as he was turning off the video camera. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hi Taylor, don't you have some work to do?" Jackson asked her.

"_I should've seen that coming" _Taylor smiled, "Yeah, but I decided to take a bit of a break. I was just wondering if everything is okay with you."

Jackson stopped in his tracks. He wasn't sure what to say to her. His immediate instinct was to lie, but he knew that wouldn't work. Not in this situation.

"No." Jackson told her.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"_Do something. You have to know for sure." _Jackson looked Taylor right in the eye before asking, "Taylor, can I…Can I kiss you?"

"_What's he thinking?!" _ Taylor screamed in her mind, "Jackson, I know we sort of had something, and…But I don't know if…I don't think that this is – "

Taylor didn't get the chance to finish as Jackson pressed himself against her, closing the gap between them. She responded immediately, she couldn't help it. He was aggressive with her, he poured out all of his frustration, all of his sadness and confusion into that kiss. At some point, their hands moved and Taylor's hands were in Jackson's hair while his arms roamed her back.

"_This isn't love" _Jackson thought as he kissed Taylor, _"I'm sure of it. So why can't I stop? Has this need to let out my emotions taken over in this form of lust?"_

Just as Jackson was thinking these thoughts, Melissa was walking through the brush on her way to pick some more fruit. She was walking towards some of the banana trees when she heard a light moan from someone. Curious, she walked to her left when she spotted Jackson and Taylor kissing, and Jackson making all the moves.

Melissa felt tears prick her eyes. She broke away from the sight and ran back towards camp.

- - - - -

So there you go, I think that in the end, I'm going to revise chapters for sure. Just because I don't feel like they're suspenseful enough. The story's going awfully fast right now, but it'll start slowing down soon. Anyhow, thanks to the two people that reviewed, and thanks to anyone that even gave this story a glance cause I know my summary's lame.

Happy T[ofurkey day to everyone who celebrates!

-The Next News Headline


	3. Escaping the Easy Way

Jackson and Taylor pulled away from each other, Taylor with a smile on her face and Jackson with a frown.

"_Now I know, but what am I supposed to tell Taylor?" _Jackson asked himself.

"Jackson, I thought that you didn't like me in that way." Taylor told him, still smiling, "But I'm glad to see that you do."

"_Agh." _Jackson took a deep breath, "No, I don't think you understand. I don't have any feelings for you. I just... I had to check."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, "If you had no feelings than why did you kiss me for so long?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's just that I needed someone. I did have a feeling, but not feelings of love." He glanced up at her.

"Then what kind of feelings did you have?" Taylor gave him a stern look, unsure of what was going on.

"It was just…It was an escape. Through some kind of lust, I guess. I just needed that escape. All the things going on here on the island are stressful, and it's a good feeling to be able to let it all out like that." Jackson wasn't sure what else to say.

"So…You're going to pick Melissa? You have feelings for Melissa?"

"I think so, I'm not sure yet. I mean, when I'm with her it's nothing like when I was with you. That was all just physical contact, but with Melissa…I might love her." Jackson was hesitant to speak his last words.

"Then why didn't you let out your frustration on her?" Taylor herself seemed frustrated and a bit hurt by what Jackson was telling her.

"I didn't want to hurt her, or ruin our chance of being together. But you were just there…And I knew of your reputation back at school. I guess it just brought out the worst in me." Jackson was disappointed in himself for thinking that way.

"Wait a second, you let out all of this on me because you heard that I was easy?" Taylor yelled at him.

"_It must've been subconscious. I didn't even realize until just now…"_ Jackson only looked up at her. She glared at him and then walked back in the direction she had come from.

Jackson remained where he was, feeling horrible about what he had done to Taylor. He also thought about what he had said to Melissa, and if anything could go right. Jackson slowly laid himself down on the floor of the jungle and looked up at the sky.

"_This will not sit well."_

- - - - -

Video Diary, Taylor

"I can't believe that Jackson did that to me! I mean, he used me. I bet he doesn't care about me even as a friend, he just didn't want to hurt Melissa with his emotions or whatever. Ugh! I hate him."

- - - - -

Hours later, Jackson headed over to the plane. The sun was slowly setting, and he wanted to get some things. As he approached he saw that Daley, Nathan, and Eric were huddled around Melissa while Lex sat near Taylor who was lying on a beach towel reading a magazine. Daley got up and ran over to him, a frown on her face.

"_Uh-oh" _Jackson thought to himself. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Melissa's upset" Daley noticed Jackson's facial expression change, "She's been crying off and on for hours. Do you know anything about this?"

Jackson sighed and quickly ran up to Melissa, but Nathan and Eric blocked him.

"What did you do?" Nathan asked Jackson. Eric said nothing, but seemed to back him up.

"What did I do?" Jackson verified the question, "Alright, I'm calling a meeting. Now. Daley, send Lex to sleep and tell Taylor to come over here. We need to talk."

- - - - -

By the way, don't get so used to the speedy updates that you freak out when I take longer. I do have to go back to school soon, and it will slow down. Trust me. Plus I have massive rehearsals. Opening night coming up this week.

Thanks to reviewers.

-The Next News Headline


	4. Everyone's A Letdown

"What's the problem around here?" Jackson asked everyone as the sun departed, leaving little light on them. Daley, Taylor, Melissa, Eric, and Nathan sat before him.

"You should know what's going on, Jackson," Taylor told him.

"But the rest of us have almost no idea." Daley spoke, "Would you mind telling us Jackson?"

"Yeah, Jackson. Tell them." Taylor seemed to be pleased with being able to corner him this way.

"_I guess I have no choice but to tell them, and explain what was going on. Here goes." _Jackson sighed, "Alright, so what happened was I was with Melissa last night and I don't know why but I felt that I had to kiss her. It was really strange, and I did kiss her, but it obviously wasn't the best thing to do when I didn't know how I felt about her. And then today…Taylor was just right there, and I was frustrated, and I just had to let my feelings out somehow…And I was just taken over again and I kissed Taylor. But, longer. And it was more…aggressive, I guess…" Jackson looked down as he spoke his last words. He still felt terrible.

"So, why's Melissa crying exactly? It can't be because you kissed her." Nathan asked Jackson.

"I can't tell you that. I don't know." Jackson spoke quietly. Everyone turned to Melissa.

"I saw you kiss Taylor." She spoke very softly.

"What was that?" Jackson asked her with sincerity.

Suddenly, Melissa stood, and an angry expression was seen clearly through her tears, "I SAW YOU KISS TAYLOR!"

"Melissa…" Jackson fell at a loss for words, "I'm sorry. I don't know exactly what's going on with me, but it was just that…It was so easy to get to Taylor, and I needed that escape. You have no idea how I've been feeling lately, and it just seemed to be a good way out and…" He looked up at her, right in the eye "But it's still no excuse. I did something horrible. And I'm sorry."

Melissa's frown faded, and she sat again. No more tears, but Jackson knew how much he had lost. Melissa was still there for him, but she couldn't fully trust him until this ordeal wore off.

"_I'm glad that's all over. Maybe after a good night's sleep most of this will blow over." _Jackson sighed once again and was about to tell everyone that was all when Taylor spoke in an outburst.

"So, that's it?" Taylor asked him, "You're just going to pick Melissa, after what you put me through?"

"_I thought too soon." _Jackson crossed his arms and looked at Taylor, "I thought I told you. I'm sorry for what happened, but you weren't someone I had feelings for. Not true feelings, anyway. I know that now, and I honestly feel bad for what I did to you, but what do you want me to do now?"

"Well, you have to do something!"

As Taylor and Jackson exchanged, Daley was becoming angry. She was tired of Taylor's ignorance, and wished that she would stop.

"Like what? What can I possibly do?"

The fuse on Daley's temper became shorter.

"I don't know, something!"

Shorter.

"Like what?" Jackson was also becoming frustrated.

"Just tell me why you did it."

Shorter.

"I already told you!"

"Just tell me again."

Boom.

"It's because he heard that you're a slut." Daley cut in, her voiced raised without predecessor.

Taylor, with a slightly shocked look on her face kicked into the dirt aiming for Daley, but instead hit Melissa. Nathan then began to yell at Taylor about the dirt and Melissa was screaming that it was really okay, that it was an accident, but Nathan spoke otherwise while Daley was still harassing Taylor about how she caused the entire problem. It was complete chaos.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, and everyone turned in one direction. Eric stood there, a stern look on his face, "Daley, that was completely uncalled for."

"Like you're one to talk." Daley responded.

"You're absolutely right." Eric approached Jackson, "You're the leader here. You may have caused a problem, but we can fix it. You have to make sure that we can address problems in the right way. Even if it's something you caused."

Jackson sighed as Eric walked away from the site.

"Look," Jackson looked up at the remaining people, "I think that today's been a long day, and we can't concentrate on this problem right now. Everyone relax, get some sleep, and we'll worry about this later. Okay?" He gave no time for response, "Meeting adjourned."

"_Damn it all…"_

- - - - -

Hey everyone, how's it going? I know, it's been a while. Buuut..I think it's going fairly well. By the way, oftentimes when I write I tend to contradict things that I stated in earlier chapters. If I ever do that, tell me and I'll revise the chapter. Thanks everyone.

-The Next News Headline


	5. What Our Problem Is

After Jackson adjourned the meeting, everyone scattered but few of them went to sleep.

Taylor sat out on the beach, her knees huddled up against her chest. She shivered and shook lightly. She was considering getting up when Eric approached her and put his jacket around her before he sat next to her.

"What're you doing out here in the cold? And all by yourself?" Eric asked her, looking out at the water.

"It's not that cold" She murmured. Her tone of voice worried Eric.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he turned to face her, his eyes intense.

"Yeah…I'm okay." She lied, not daring to look at his face.

Eric reached over and turned her face to look at him. "I don't believe you."

Taylor stared into his eyes momentarily before shuddering a sigh. She broke her face away from his hands and looked down at the sand.

"He used me." She nearly whispered. Eric looked at her still.

"He used me…" She continued, "Because he heard from other kids at school that I was easy."

"And you're not?" Eric spoke carefully; he didn't want her to feel worse than she already did.

"No. He doesn't know me. He just thought I was that way. I'm tired of hearing that from people. All my life people have thought that I'm something that I'm not. Ever since middle school I've been known as the school slut. I don't know how it started, but it never went away." A tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it quickly hoping that Eric wouldn't notice. He did.

Eric shifted and pulled Taylor against his chest, his arms wrapped gently around her.

"You know," Eric started, "You can cry if you want to. It's okay."

Taylor looked up at him, as if asking to make sure it was alright. He nodded gently at her, and she began to cry. Eric gently rubbed her back and looked out at the water.

"I think I know what our problem is" Eric broke a long reign of silence. Taylor glanced up at him, but he pushed her head back down, "You don't have to speak. Just listen. I think our problem is that we don't know each other. I mean, we know who we are here, but we don't know about each other's lives back home. We only know what we've heard. That's why things like this happen. We need to fix that."

Silence came about again, and the two of them just sat there on the beach until a cold breeze went by and they realized how late it must've been.

"We should go to sleep." Eric told Taylor quietly.

Eric and Taylor got up off the beach and brushed themselves off. Taylor slowly pulled off Eric's jacket and handed it to him as he began to walk up the beach to his tent.

"Eric?" Taylor called his name and he turned, "Thank you."

Eric smiled lightly and pushed the jacket back into her hands, "Any time."

- - - - -

Hey. I feel like this is a kinda awkward point to end a chapter, but maybe it's just me because I was intending on it being longer. I was going to expand but it's 1:30 AM and I'm kind of exhausted. Anyhow, I got word that last chapter was a bit confusing, if someone could tell me why that'd be awesome.

Next chapter I'm planning the start of several chapters which reveal background on everyone, good and bad…But mostly bad.

Happy Christmas to those who celebrate, and to those who don't have a great day.

-The Next News Headline


	6. Agree To Tell The Truth

Hey everyone, I don't usually do author's note at the beginning, but I have to do 2 things. Firstly, I have to say that I did make Lex a little older because it better worked into the plot. Same personality, same genius, just different age. Secondly, I just realized that I never posted a disclaimer, and I'll put one at the beginning later, but for now…

Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 Down, its characters, or any other associates of the television show.

- - - - -

Day 34 - Morning

The chilly air from the previous night had blown over to make an unusually cold morning. Everyone awake and immediately started doing their own thing. Though things had calmed down, tension was still fogging the air.

Eric gave word to Jackson before he went to sleep that he believed that everyone needed to get to know each other better. Jackson thought about it for a while, and agreed. He decided that at lunch he'd speak to the group about meeting an hour before sunset to meet and ask each other questions. If they were going to be on the island for a long time, they needed to know each other, even if it pushed some personal boundaries.

"Permanent marker, permanent marker, marker…" Nathan muttered to himself as he walked into the tent. Lex was working on something and needed to mark some things, so he sent Nathan to find a marker for him.

Nathan looked over several bags before picking one up and opening it. He began tossing things out randomly, looking for the marker. Reaching the bottom of the bag he went to the small zipper section on the inside of the bag.

"_Wait a second"_ Nathan thought as he moved the zipper across the section _"my bag doesn't have an inner zipper" _he looked into the pocket, _"Oh shit.."_

Nathan took the contents out of the bag and quickly shoved it in his shirt pocket before putting the other contents back in the bag at the same pace. He then left the tent and began sprinting to where he saw Daley last.

"Daley!" He called for her as he approached. She turned to look at him right before he slammed into her, unable to stop due to how fast he was running. They both toppled to the ground.

"Ugh, Nathan!" Daley slowly moved to sitting position, "What is it?"

"Daley, Daley you've gotta look at this." Nathan spoke hastily as he looked around to see if anyone was watching before he pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket.

"Nathan." She paused as she stared intently at the bag, and then spoke slowly, "Is that…marijuana?"

"I think so. I'm not positive." Nathan looked up at her "Should I smell it and check?"

"How would you know what it smells like?" Daley asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Nathan nearly laughed at her, "You've never smelled the scent of weed floating around the school campus?"

Daley looked at him before stating that he had a fair point.

Nathan opened the bag and took a short whiff of its contents.

"Well?" Daley's eyes bored into his.

"It's weed." Nathan closed the bag.

"Great." Daley sighed, "Where'd you find it?"

"It was in someone's bag."

"You went through someone's bag?"

"No, no. It was an accident. I thought it was my bag." Nathan allowed there to be a pause before he spoke again, "What do we do? Go to Jackson?"

"We can't go to Jackson. What if it's his?"

Nathan sighed, "Okay. Here's what we do. We call everyone together and we ask."

Daley looked doubtful, "Alright." She said, "I don't see any options better than that anyway."

Nathan smiled lightly, "Alright then. Today after lunch."

- - - - -

Day 33 – Late Afternoon

Lunch was late that day. There was a lot of work that had to be done, and some complications caused there to be no official lunch (or rather, dinner) until late afternoon.

"Hey, everybody. I we're going to be doing something a little different tonight." Jackson spoke to the rest of the group as they were finishing up eating, "instead of going off, I want us to take the rest of the time to sit by the fire and just talk to each other, ask each other questions about our lives. We need this."

"You mean like a game? Like truth or something?" Taylor asked him.

"Something pretty close, yeah." Jackson looked out again, "I don't like stretching my authority, but full participation is mandatory. At least for a while. And I expect everyone to tell the truth."

"Wait," Daley spoke up, "Full participation? You can't expect Lex to take part in this. What if he hears something inappropriate?"

"Daley." Jackson spoke carefully, "The kid just turned twelve. He's in the seventh grade. I don't think he's a little kid. And even if he was, he's not now. Everyone's grown up. We had to. He deserves to participate the same way the rest of us do."

"But-" Daley started but Lex cut her off.

"Jackson's right." Lex spoke for himself, "I'm not a little kid. I may not know about everything out there, but I know more than you think. I mean, honestly, nothing can be kept from kids once they hit middle school. It's like breaking into a whole new world. I made the transition, I know ever cuss word in the book, I know about what my classmates do behind the school, I know a lot of things…" He trailed off.

Jackson looked over at Daley who sighed in defeat, and he began speaking again, "Alright. For this to work, everyone has to tell the truth. And normally I'd never say this, but you have to answer the questions thrown at you. I don't want people being insensitive to each others' feelings, though. Keep in mind that if you ask an insensitive question they have the right to ask you one back. So, do we agree to tell the truth?"

Everyone agreed, but right after Nathan spoke his agreement, he stood up.

"Something wrong, Nathan?" Jackson asked quizzically.

"Actually, yeah.." Nathan took a deep breath and turned to everyone, "I was looking for something today, and I stumbled across this." He pulled the bag out of his pocket, "It's marijuana. I'm positive."

Some faces were slightly shocked, other unmoved. Daley took a quick glance over at Lex, but he didn't seem any more fazed than anyone else. Jackson took the bag into his hands.

"Where'd you find it?" Jackson's voice was incredibly calm.

"It was in one of the bags in the tent. Inner zipper compartment. I thought it was my bag by accident."

"Okay." Jackson looked into the eyes of every person that sat before him, "Since we all agreed to be truthful, here's the first question of the night. Whose bag is this?"

- - - - -

Yay, another chapter ended. I normally don't ask for reviews, but if you read this chapter, please review because I want to know two things. I want to know whether you liked this element of the story and I want to know whose bag you think it is. Of course, I've already planned whose it is, but I'm curious. Anyhow, I'm continuously writing, but I'm not posting another chapter until 2008. So, I'll catch you all in the new year!

-The Next News Headline


	7. I Promised

There was a long pause that followed Jackson's words. Everyone looked around at each other, but all heads turned in one direction when someone broke the silence.

"It's mine."

An uproar of voices followed, and Jackson, calm as ever, put his hand up.

"One at a time." Jackson said. "We have to solve this in proper manner. Who wants to say something?"

Everyone's hand shot up except for Taylor's.

"I think I saw Daley's hand first." Jackson said, "Go ahead, Daley."

"Eric!" Daley stood and raised her voice, "How could you do this? I mean, to bring an illegal drug on a school trip, do you know how stupid that is? What if you had gotten caught? That's so irresponsible! I can't believe that-"

"Excuse me." Eric cut her off, "Can I say something?"

As Daley was about to retort, Jackson stopped her.

"Let him talk." Jackson waited for Daley to back down. "Eric, please."

"Well," Eric started, a tormented look on his face "I just want you all to know that I didn't bring it on purpose, okay? I was somewhere else right before we left for the trip, and I must've just left that in there by accident."

"Alright. But why did you have it to begin with?" Jackson's voice remained steady.

"Well, I'll tell you guys the entire story. Is that okay?"

Jackson nodded.

"About two years ago, my friend Macy invited me to go with her to this rave downtown. Without anything else to do, I went with her. At the time, I didn't care what happened to me. My parents were never home, my little sister was at school across the country, and I had nothing to truly live for." Eric took a small pause and swallowed, "I went with Macy, and that night I discovered how much I loved the night life. I gradually started going out. Every other week I'd hit the clubs, and once or twice a month a rave on the underground. I met some other friends at the clubs, and they eventually invited me to start smoking with them. And, I did. I told myself I wouldn't do anything more than that. But, a while later I started dropping acid with a bunch of others at the raves. I even nearly did heroin one night. God, I'll never forget that. I nearly screwed up my life for good. " He took a deep breath, and looked up at the people around him, "But about the pot in the bag…About a week before we left, I took that bag out with me. I had spent the night at a friend's house, and we were going to a party the night after. I had brought the pot with me in that bag with all my other stuff."

"Eric…" Jackson started, "Do you know how bad that shit is for you? I mean, I've been around the block a few times myself, and-"

"Jackson." Eric stopped him, "I know. That night…That night was the night I vowed to never do drugs ever again."

"Why is that?" Taylor asked. Eric turned his head quickly in her direction as if he were startled, and he slowly relaxed as he saw her eyes boring into his.

"I had a friend, Brendan. We'd known each other forever. And there was his younger sister, Carly, who was just a year younger than us. They were like my family. They cheered me up, and begged their parents to let me stay at their house for the night whenever I got lonely at my place all by myself. See, the morning of the party I went to, Brendan called me and said that Carly was going to a party herself, but that he had to work, and that there was nobody to pick her up. He asked me if I could, and I told him that I would leave my party early to get her. I promised. I made a promise. And I broke it." Eric shuddered lightly.

"And what happened?" Melissa asked, out of her normal curiosity.

"Well," Eric's voice became uneven, "Two hours after her party, she figured I wasn't coming, and she started walking to her house which was miles from where the party was. And, the next morning I got a phone call from Brendan saying she got hit by a car. Saying that she died. After he hung up I just couldn't believe that I didn't even think about picking her up, I was just so fucking high."

Tears began to flow freely down Eric's cheeks as he held his head in his hands. He began to shake with the feeling of regret. Taylor got up and sat next to him, rubbing his back gently.

"Hey, Eric." Jackson sympathized with him, "Why don't you go for a walk? Come back when you're ready. We'll be here."

Eric rose without a word and walked away from the site. Taylor stayed for a moment, unmoving. As Eric became almost impossible to see, Taylor abruptly stood and ran after him into the distance.

- - - - -

So, my people. It has been a while. Anyhow, to clear up any future confusion, the party that Eric went to and the party that Carly went to were different parties.

Anyhow, I am seriously considering starting up an iCarly fic. It's one of the few "Teen Nick" shows that I enjoy. And I've lately become obsessed with it. For those of you that watch this show, here's my idea: Something happens (I'm not positive what) that causes Freddie, Carly, and Sam (with Spencer) to have to go on the run and leave Washington. They take on new names, a new look, and ultimately, a new life.

Give up the opinions on an iCarly fic in a review if you know the show! Thanks to everyone!


End file.
